Harry Potter and The Ancient way
by Ramires
Summary: This story takes place after Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts. Plagued by mysterious visions, Harry leaves to an yet forgotten place, where he and two other Hogwart students have to face a new challenge. The challenge of getting a powerful shaman. No XOver.
1. Dreams

Harry Potter and „The ancient way".  
**Author**: Ramires  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own „Harry Potter" or anything that is associated with it.  
**Claimer**: I own the plot of this story, including my own characters, own places etc...  
You are not allowed to use any of these things without my permission. Except for some artwork maybe ;p  
**Characters**: Harry, Luna, Neville and more.  
**Genre**: Action/Romance/Epic  
**Rating**: PG 13 (Teen)  
**Warning**: This FanFiction has spoilers for all Harry Potter books up to the 6th.  
**Warning2**: My grammar and spelling isn't the best, because english is only my second language. So please don't continue to read, if you can't accept that :) 

Chapter 1: Dreams

It had been about 2 weeks since Harrys return to Privet Drive Nr. 4. A very quiet return, except maybe for the threat of his uncle. He never was the calmest man on earth, but still he never threatened Harry with physical injurys before. The only thing that stopped the young wizard from hexing Vernon Dursley into a small, helpless mouse was his own everlasting agony about one more senseless dead in his life – the dead of his friend and mentor Albus Dumbledore.  
His uncle had quickly realised that there was something wrong with his detested nephew, but as the lazy man he was, he just ignored it.

Again, Harry was wandering along a small alley, which was winding itself through a dark forest. The grey shaded leaves of the trees were covering the sight to the sky, but it seemed to be night. Shadows were creeping around the trees, but everytime when Harry tryed to fix his look on one of them, they disappeared.  
It was hard to tell how long he just continued to follow the alley, but after a good amount of time he arrived at a fork, with a sign, pointing to the left side. Carved on it was the word 'Twilight Castle'.  
„We'll meet here in 2 weeks Harry, so you'll have to start your journey soon!"

The first thing Harry realized after awaking was, that he was drenched in sweat – again. He disliked this recurrent vision, but it still was better then the nightmares of dying family and friends.  
After changing his sweated clothes he took a short look on his alarm – it showed 2:50AM – and deciced that there was no sense in trying to go to sleep again. He picked some of the books from the floor of his room an started to read – there were still some clues for the Horcruxes to find, especially if he wanted to get his revenge as soon as possible.  
„Rowena Ravenclaw – one of the four founders of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had always been a mysterious person. Not many things are... ah crap!"  
With an angry move, Harry just placed the book back on the floor again. It was hard enough to get through a book without Hermione, but with his mind wandering to dark forests and long alleys he had no chance to find even the smallest clue alone.

After the first time he had encountered the vision, he just was afraid. The thoughts of loosing his mind or be manipulated by Voldemort persuaded through his mind, until he found a small parchment on his desk. At the first moment he thought of a joke from the Dursleys, but the message on the letter fastly negated this idea.  
Only the words 'Harry James Potter – remind the „Invitatio Circinus"' were wrote down on the parchment, but somehow – he doesn't knew why – he just trusted the vision from this time on.

„I think, I'll check out who wrote that letter first. No chance to complete my task to find the Horcruxes with that thing on my mind. I just hope, it's worth the annoyance."  
And so Harry Potter packed his trunk – preparing for a journey, greater than he would imagine at the moment he leaved his room and the Privet Drive Nr.4 – leaving without a map and with only the idea of the image of his destination.

I hope you liked the first chapter and yes, I know that my spelling and grammar are cruel :)  
Please R&R!


	2. Journey

**Disclaimer, Claimer, Rating…etc...**: The same as in "Chapter 1".  
**A/N**: Fascinating! I have a POSITIVE review! I never thought that somebody would read the story, especially because my English isn't the best. So let's go on with the story :)  
**A/N²**: I'm still searching for up to 2 beta reader, who could correct my chapters, before I post them here. If you are interested, then just send me an e-mail or write it in your review. Re-Beta-Reading of the first two chapter is also included in the 'job'. :) 

Chapter 2: Journey

Several hours have passed since Harry's departure from Privet Drive Nr. 4 and he still had no clue where he should search for his destination. His first thought was to contact Ron and Hermione, but after he reminded himself that he couldn't endanger them again, he just dropped that idea and called for the Knight's bus to bring him to Diagon Alley – he needed money for his journey.  
The spirit in the Alley had hit rock bottom, especially since Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – one of the last remaining shops in there – had closed it's doors. It seemed, that the twins just decided to work full-time for the order.  
Without looking to the dimmed showcases, Harry headed straight for Gringotts.

"Good morning, sir – what can I do for you?"  
The goblin at the desk before Harry wasn't very large, but still had an aura of authority flowing from him. His piercing grey eyes were fixed on the young wizard and it was apparent, that he was waiting for an adequate answer.  
"My name is Harry Potter, and I want to access my account."  
"Very well. Do you have your key?"  
Without hesitating, Harry grabbed a small golden key, handing it to the goblin at the desk, which instantly fixed his look on it.  
"It seemed that this key is alright, Mr. Potter. Are you in a hurry or could you spend a moment of your time?"  
Surprised about this change of attitude, Harry just gave a short "I've some minutes" and before he even realised what was going on, the small goblin dragged him to a large, wooden door on the back of the room.  
"Just follow the corridor behind the door until you reach a dead end. Master Grimood will meet you there, Mr. Potter."  
Without really noticing it, Harry gave the goblin a small nod and headed for the aforesaid door, walking through and following the corridor behind.

The walls of the gangway were from a plain white and he couldn't find even the slightest decoration on them. The door behind him disappeared after a while, altogether with his sense of time.  
Right at the moment, were he thought, that there was no mind in following the corridor any more, a dead end appeared right in front of Harry - so fast, that he nearly collided with the wall before him.  
"I see that you've finally arrived, boy."  
Surprised about hearing the voice from behind him, Harry raised his wand and snapped around – just to get even more confused. The corridor, which Harry was following just some moments before was gone.  
Now he was standing in a dimmed room with grey stonewalls and an also grey, carpeted floor. The voice came from a relative big goblin with black eyes and strange red symbols painted on his cheeks. He was sitting behind a desk, which also was grey, like the rest of the room.  
„Where am I?"  
Apparently excepting this question, the goblin just sneered and then pointed to a grey, wooden chair, which just appeared before the desk.  
„Sit down boy. As much as I dislike it, I've some explaining to do. And put that boring stick down."  
„I fully agree with the first thing."  
With this words, Harry slowly stepped forward and then sat down on the summoned chair – his wand still raised.  
„My name is Grimood and I'm an employee of Gringotts – like you may have noticed before."  
Harry just raised his eyebrows after the goblins introduction, but hadn't interrupted him yet.  
„Like you – maybe – can see, you just leaved the zone you call reality."  
„What are you saying?", Harry now piped up, feeling really confused again.  
„...STOP interrupting me, boy!"  
With only the sign of a movement from Grimood, Harrys wand was gone and then, as there was never a break in his speech, Grimood continued.

„I know – don't ask me why – that you just leaved your home to search for something. It wasn't sure, that you would arrive at Gringotts or at another place with an 'access'. Some of the employees at the entrance had the task to bring you to me, if you should show up. Like I told you before, you aren't in the zone you call reality anymore. Instead you are existing only in the so called twilight right now. My task is, as much as I dislike it, to guide you to the 'Twilight Forest', where your destiny is awating you."  
„So...", Harry piped up again, a bit angered, but sure that he was allowed to ask a question now, „...you just want to make me believe, that I'm not in the normal reality anymore and that you also know about my visions? How you could you even be so sure, that I'm really Harry Potter and no imposter? And where is my wand."  
Grimood just laughed at Harrys questions, but after a while he calmed down – answearing him caustically.  
„I don't want to make you believe anything. It's your own decision what you believe and what not! About your visions, I just can tell you, that you are not the first – but I hope the last – visitor I got because of them. Normally people will find their way to the forest alone, but in some special cases a direction is needed. And to your thing with the imposter I've just to say, if you weren't Harry Potter, then you would have never leaved the corrdior to this place again. Oh, and you won't need a wand where you are going, boy – so stop bothering me with that."  
„Why should I follow you to that forest anyway? I've still other things on my mind."  
„Because,", Grimood started with a relatively soft voice, which doesn't really suited him, „first of all, I know that the thoughts about the Forest won't leave you and secondly I know what you are up to. But I can promise, that you won't have even the smallest chance to find and destory one of the horcruxes in your current state. That means your abilitys and also your mind."  
„What should be wrong with my mind?"  
„That, boy, is something you have to discover alone."  
And with that words, Grimood disappeared, leaving behind only his desk and a very confused Harry.

- A bit of a Cliffhanger -

I hope you liked the second chapter too, and yes, I know that my spelling and grammar are cruel. Please ignore the many 'he' and 'his' in the story, if possible:P  
Please R&R!


End file.
